Kamen Rider Kyuubi
by E. Wojo
Summary: The night Naruto becomes a genin Kyuubi summons him to his cell to tell him the coming of a great evil and propose a deal for him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Kamen Rider

This will contain some elements of Kamen Rider Kiva

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**'Kyuubi thoughts'**

Kamen Rider Kyuubi

Prologue

Naruto went to bed feeling good about himself. He had finally become a genin and had also gained someone's respect. Now he was just tired and wanted to go to bed. The second Naruto's head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Suddenly Naruto found that he was in a sewer. "Not exactly the first place I'd usually dream about." Naruto said as he felt himself being pulled in one direction. Naruto walked in that direction for what felt like hours when suddenly he stood in front of steel bars that extended from the floor to the ceiling. A piece of paper with the word seal stuck of the front of it. A low growling could be heard from behind the bars. **"So my jailer finally makes an appearence. And here I thought I'd have no one to annoy me or for me to annoy. Whatever it is I'm glad to have a intelligent conversation." **A deep voice said as a pair of huge red slitted eyes appeared in the darkness.

Naruto stared at the eyes and asked "Who are you?" The voice sighed and said **"So much for intelligent conversation. You're lucky you're his son otherwise I wouldn't even bother doing this."** The eyes came closer till the head was revealed as that of a fox. Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted "YOU'RE THAT BASTARD FOX! Do you know how much shit I've been through because of you combined with the fact that I didn't even know about you in the first place...ARE YOU PICKING YOUR NOSE?"

Kyuubi had a sheepish look on it's face and a clawed finger up it's nose. It removed the finger from it's nose and said **"Oh boo hoo. What about me? I was minding my own business when suddenly I'm forced to attack a ninja village by a man with red eyes and a man with snakelike eyes. Believe me you haven't...you're doing that on purpose." **Kyuubi noticed that Naruto was now picking his nose. "Maybe." Naruto said.

Kyuubi smacked itself in the face and said **"Okay, maybe I deserved that but still it's not like I wanted to attack Konoha. Hell your old man is a good friend of mine." **"Wait, you know who my father is?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi rolled its eyes and said **"Of I do. Didn't I just say he was a good friend of mine? If you remove the whisker marks and add a couple of feet in height, who do you think you look like?"** Naruto thought for a few minutes and shrugged his shoulders.

Kyuubi responded to that by smashing its head against the bars yelling **"YOU ARE THE DUMBEST HUMAN ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!"** Naruto frowned and said "Well you don't have to be rude about it." Kyuubi shook its head clear of the cobwebs and said **"I brought you here for a reason and here it is. Your father was a great warrior. He fought in two wars at the same time. One was the Third Great Ninja war and the other was a war against a demonic race of chakra-vampires known as Draghouls. Their main obective was to drain the Bijuu of our near limitless chakra and rule the world. They used the ninja war to hide their activities. However a few of us Bijuu decided to create battle suits called rider systems to combat them and gave them to humans. I don't know how it happened but they started calling themselves Kamen Riders and took on the name of the Bijuu who gave that person the suit. By example your father called himself Kamen Rider Kyuubi. In the end it was your father who defeated the Draghoul King but he wasn't able to destroy him only seal him up in a cave. Afterwards he and the other humans gave back the rider suits"**

Naruto looked at the fox and asked "Why are you telling me this?" Kyuubi suddenly looked a lot less like a demon and more like an old animal just waiting to die. **"Because I sense that he is about to be free and immediately rebuild his lost forces. I need someone to take the mantle of Kamen Rider Kyuubi. Unfortunately the best person for that job is well you. So what do you think? You're always going on about being Hokage and gaining respect from those morons. Being a Kamen Rider will help with that so what do you say?" **

Naruto thought about for a minute before smirking and said "All right. You've got yourself a rider." Kyuubi smiled and said **"Good. When you wake up Shippo wil explain the entire rider system's abilities as well..."** "Whoa! Wait a minute. Who the hell is Shippo?" Naruto asked. **"You'll meet him when you wake up. As I said he'll explain everything. In fact it's to wake up right now." **Kyuubi said. Suddenly Naruto was pushed out of his mind and he found himself back in his bed. "Yo what's up blondie?" a voice said and Naruto sat up and saw a strange fox sitting on his lap. "Name's Shippo. I am your new buddy."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Kamen Rider

This will contain some elements of Kamen Rider Kiva

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**'Kyuubi thoughts'**

_"Draghoul true-form speech"_

_Draghoul true-form thoughts'_

Kamen Rider Kyuubi

Chapter 1

Naruto stared at the strange fox looking at him as if it expected something from him. Naruto cold tell that this was not a natural fox. First of all it looked like it was made of some kind of metal. It's body color was mostly a dark orange with a lighter shade covering it's belly. It's feet were black and it's tail tip was white. Finally it's eyes were blue, a deep solid blue with no pupil. "Hey I'm talking to you numbnuts. What is your fucking name?" The fox Shippo asked in an mad voice.

Naruto grabbed Shippo by the scruff of it's neck. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I will kick your ass if you keep insulting me like that." Suddenly Shippo's belly opened up and a small tube came out. A liquid came out of it and squirted onto Naruto's face forcing him to drop Shippo. "Oh god did you just piss on me?" Naruto asked while looking for a towel. Shippo giggled and said "It's just water but hey it made you let go huh." Naruto growled at the fox and jumped at it. Shippo dodged, jumped onto a shelf and laughed Naruto's sprawled form.

Naruto turned toward Shippo but then he noticed what time it was. "Shit I'm gonna be late for my picture taking." Naruto ran to the bathroom to get ready leaving Shippo by itself. "He's definitely no Minato but hell even he wasn't that great in the beginning. Naruto Uzumaki huh? So Minato married that Kushina chick from Whirlpool. I always thought she had a great ass heh heh heh." Shippo said to itself remembering the past. "Minato had a better home too. I've got've to get this kid into his pop's house." Naruto came out in his normal jumpsuit and holding a jar of face paint. "That's what you're wearing for a picture?!" Shippo asked with obvious shock in his voice. "Yes now just stay here till I get back." Naruto then left his apartment leaving Shippo all alone. "Damnit he needs to learn about the rider system. What if a Draghoul shows up?" the fox asked to nobody.

Unknown Location

A lone figure stood in a darkened throne room. He looked like a normal human dressed in a business suit yet something in his eyes suggested that he was not human. "How long has it been since I've stood in this room surrounded by my loyal subjects?" The man asked the darkness. Suddenly another man's voice replied "Over 20 years King. We've been working hard rebuilding our lost forces." A man in a lab-coat over a black bodysuit walked towards the first man. "I know and that's the only reason why you still live. You could have spent the time tryng to free me Spider." The lab coat guy shivered and said "And let our remaining forces be found and destroyed by the riders sire? Besides my logic dictated that if you needed help then you weren't worthy of being King."

King smiled and said "I find no flaw with that logic. Now what of rumors concerning Kyuubi. I can't believe he attacked Konoha for no reason. Or the fact that Namikaze killed him. I can still feel Kyuubi's power but it feels like it's being hidden." Spider smirked and said "I've sent Crow to investigate along with one of my children of course. They'll find the truth." Spider walked out of the room leaving King alone. "Soon very soon...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Konoha: Naruto's Apartment hours later

Shippo looked at the clock and growled "How long does it take to take a picture?" Suddenly Shippo's nose twitched "Draghoul!" Shippo opened a window and jumped out. "Where is it?" Shippo asked as it sniffed the air. "Shit! It's heading towards where Naruto is. Shippo to the rescue." The small fox yelled as it ran through the streets leaving a huge dust trail behind it.

Naruto suppressed a yawn as he was about to leave only to hear a familiar scream. "Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the scream. When he got he saw Konohamaru crawling away from what appeared a bird like creature. It was covered in black feathers, claws on the ends of the wings which acted like arms and wearing some sort of black leather armor. It had beady black eyes and had a huge black beak, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A dozen Narutos' appeared and attacked the bird creature. "Get out of here Konohamaru! I'll handle it." Naruto shouted. Konohamaru just nodded as he ran away. "Now I just hope I didn't bite off more than I can chew." Naruto said to himself.

The bird creature managed to defeat all of the clones and stared at Naruto. _"Where's Kyuubi? _It asked. "Did that thing just talk?" Naruto asked. **"Of course it did. That right there is a draghoul. And I sense Shippo is coming towards us. Better hope he gets before Beak-Breath finds out about us. Otherwise we're screwed." **Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head. _"Where's Kyuubi?!" _The draghoul shouted before it charged Naruto only to be intercepted by an orange blur which turned out to be Shippo. "About time I got here. That's one ugly draghoul." Shippo said as the draghoul was knocked on it's ass.

**"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND TRANSFORM ALREADY DAMNIT!" **Kyuubi shouted at both of them. Shippo ran towards Naruto and it's whole body began to change. Shippo's legs retracted into the body as it flattened out and Shippo's head moved to the left side of it's body. Shippo ended up on Naruto's front with the tail wrapping around his waist. "Now what?" Naruto asked. "You shout out Henshin and press down on my head." Shippo said. "All right then. Henshin!" Naruto said as he pressed down on Shippo's head. "Let's Rock!" Shippo said as Naruto's body was covered in red chakra. The energy blinded the draghoul for a few moments.

When it died down Naruto was now six feet tall and covered in red and black armor. His helmet was red and had two points that looked like fox ears on his head. A silver plate covered the mouth region. Two 1 inch deep grooves went diangonally down between the eyes to form a snout. The eyes were the size of small plates and were a deep blue color. The torso armor was red while the gauntlets and the boots were black.

The Crow Draghoul stared at Naruto for a minute before muttering _"Kamen Rider?" _Naruto did a couple of spin-kicks before facing the draghoul and thrusted his left arm out to beckon it to come and fight. It charged at Naruto only to be kicked in the chest. Naruto took the opportunity to attack it some more. "Man this is easy. It's like I'm not even trying." Naruto said as he punched the draghoul right in the beak. "This guy is probably a scout not a warrior. Believe me there are stronger draghoul than this guy. But for now lets finish this." Shippo said as the draghoul got back up.

Suddenly as if it was automatic Naruto jumped high into the air. Crow looked up to see Naruto coming down with his right leg covered in red chakra. Naruto smashed into the draghoul and sent it flying several feet away. It weakly got to it's feet before it fell down again in a great explosion. A ball of energy appear from the explosion. Shippo opened it's mouth and sucked the energy into it before closing it and swallowing. "Burp! Excuse me." Shippo said before it

"Woah! That was cool. But how did I do that kick?" Naruto asked. **"It's simple. When you transformed the information was instantly put into your mind. Thankfully there is hardly anything in there otherwise your head might have exploded. Ha ha ha."**Kyuubi said laughing. "Yeah, exploded like a melon." Shippo said as it too started laughing. Naruto growled at them before he started laughing too. They were so wound up in laughing that they didn't notice on a branch a tiny spider watching the whole scene before it just up and died.

Next time: Naruto learns who his father is, has his second battle with a draghoul and of course becomes part of Team 7.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. As I written above there are elements of Kamen Rider Kiva. I'm gonna put in a special guest who'll explain about where Draghouls really came from and their history with Fangires. He'll also show up to give Naruto support in some ways.

Also I'm hoping to have my Naruto/Hellsing/Resident Evil 5 Story up by Sunday at the least. The title sucks though and I would appreciate suggestions for alternate titles. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Kamen Rider

This will contain some elements of Kamen Rider Kiva

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**'Kyuubi thoughts'**

_"Draghoul true-form speech"_

_Draghoul true-form thoughts'_

Kamen Rider Kyuubi

Chapter 2

The fight with the Crow Draghoul tired Naruto greatly since he wasn't used to the rider powers yet. He walked sluggishly through the village ignoring the glares of the villagers. Shippo however could not. "If you keep looking at us like that your faces are gonna stick. So get out of here." it said giving them its best impression of flipping the bird. The villagers didn't know whether to be more shocked of a talking fox or the fact it flipped them off. Shippo chuckled at them as Naruto walked towards home.

Suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of Naruto. He wore a mask with a dog's face painted on it which Naruto recognized as one of the Anbu who rescued him from mobs when he was younger. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you and you little friend in his office right now, Naruto." he said. Shippo smirked and said "It's been a while since I've seen and talked to the old monkey." Shippo then sniffed the Anbu standing before them. "Have we met before? You smell very familiar." The Anbu silently touched Naruto's shoulder and all three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile the Draghoul King was sitting on his throne when Spider walked into the throne room. "Report." The king ordered. "Crow has been destroyed my lord. It appears you were right about Kyuubi being alive. Crow was defeated by Kyuubi's kamen rider. " The king rose from his throne before he smashed it completely with one blow. "So not only is Kyuubi still alive but Namikaze as well." Spider stepped in front of his king and said "That's the thing it wasn't Namikaze but a small boy. In fact the boy looked a lot like him though. A son maybe?"

The king stared at his destroyed throne before he snapped his fingers and the throne was completely restored. "This revelation requires further investigating." Spider nodded and went to another room. Standing there was another draghoul. This one however looked like a huge armored stag beetle. It had 2 arms in normal places and 2 arms attached to it's back and 2 legs. "You know what you must do." "_Capture Kyuubi's newest kamen rider and bring him here_." Stag said. Spider nodded and then Stag ran off in the direction of Konoha.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Shippo were standing in front of the Hokage in his office. "I must admit I'm shocked to see Shippo-san back after so many years." Sarutobi said looking at Shippo. "Nice to see you too monkey boy but first things first. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD? Your hair looks like a train wreck and your head is covered in spots. Get me a marker or something. I'm gonna connect the dots." Shippo said as it tried to jump on the Hokage's head but Naruto managed to grab it and kepp him from doing so.

Sarutobi chuckled and said "I bet you're wondering why I've called you here." Naruto nodded while Shippo said "I bet it involve yours-truly and the big feathered ugly whose ass we just kicked." Sarutobi nodded and said "This was meant to be made known to you either when you were 15 or you made chunin. The true identity of your parents." Naruto's eyes bulged as the old man continued. "You should know this first. You weren't told about them because your father had many enemies outside the village." 'And a few inside the village as well.' "They would have used that infomation to go after you and either kill you or use you as a bargining chip."

Nauto and Shippo stared at the Third Hokage blankly before Shippo shouted "TELL HIM WHO HIS PARENTS ARE ALREADY OLD MAN!" Everyone in the room stared at the small metal fox as it grumbled about old men and how they never get to the point. "Fine. First of all your mother was a refugee from Whirlpool country named Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto looked blankly at everyone for a minute before saying "Well I'm confused. I don't know whether to be happy that Yondaime is my father or pissed off for the fact my own father is the cause of all the shit that I've been put through."

"Then why don't you go home and sleep on it. Don't forget tomorrow you're going to be placed on a team and then afterwards..." Naruto looked at the old man with anticipation "You'll see." The old man smiled and sent Naruto on his way. He then turned towards the ANBU. "Well Kakashi what do you think?" Kakashi removed his ANBU mask and said "He's gonna need a lot of support against the coming storm." Sarutobi nodded and said "I've sent out messages to the other villages asking if Kamen Riders or Draghouls have been spotted near them. Naruto will need all the help he can get. Also tomorrow after meeting your team I want you to take Naruto to his father's house." Kakashi nodded and left.

The next day Naruto walked to class ready to become part of a ninja team. Shippo meanwhile decided to nap on a tree branch. Afterwards when everybody left for lunch Naruto walked towards the tree Shippo was sleeping in and knocked on the trunk. "Let's get some lunch." He said as Shippo let out a huge yawn. Shippo dropped down to Naruto's shoulder and said "Sure let's...aw shit. I smell a draghoul nearby. Better transform before someone gets killed." Shippo reverted to belt form while Naruto shouted out "Henshin!" and transformed into Kamen Rider Kyuubi. He then ran towards where Shippo smelt the draghoul. Neither one of them noticed the girl staring at them leaving from behind a wall. "N..Naruto-kun?"

About a minute of running they heard a loud scream "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto recognized the screamer "SAKURA-CHAN!" He ran towards where he heard the scream. When he got there he noticed Sakura hiding behind Sasuke as a giant bug walked towards them. "Hey bug-eyes pick on someone who can kick your ass." Naruto said as he jump-kicked the draghoul back away from his future teammates. _"You're coming with me rider."_ The draghoul said as it charged Naruto. "Not in this lifetime." Naruto said as he got out of the way and the draghoul smashed into a tree.

Naruto jumped into the air and came down with his right leg covered in red chakra onto the draghoul. However it was protected by it's tough armor and thus not affected by the kick. Naruto stared at it as it's back arms pulled out a pair of swords and gave them to the front arms and said "I think we're in deep trouble."

Next time Naruto is introduced introduced to his new sensei, as well as several old friends of his father.

Oh yeah he finishes his fight with the Stag draghoul and we'll see his first armor change.

I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.


End file.
